In Ammorata
by MichiruShojo
Summary: John and Fin have a romantic evening at home...Rating there for a reason. FM slash. Complete.


In Ammorata

Couples:

Fin/Munch

Summary:

Fin comes home to a surprise romantic evening with his lover.

Rating:

NC-17 for mansex. If that offends you, don't read. You've been warned.

Disclaimer:

Dick Wolf owns, I covet. Not mine. Don't sue. If I really did own them, I'd make L&O a shipper's dream.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is in the same storyline as 'The Precinct Jukebox'. It's Fin and Munch's sixth anniversary of their 'partnership'.

Fin Tutuola was ready to scream. His partner in and out of fighting crime, John Munch, was home sick. First, the coffee machine broke, leaving everybody cranky. Next, there was a horribly gruesome case with a 5-year old boy and his mother. Then there was paperwork a mile high. And for the final kick in the ass, the apartment elevator was broken, and he had to take the stairs. As he approached apartment 2B, he felt he would fall over and sleep on the floor gladly.

He opened the door and was hit by the aroma of warm bread, tomato sauce, and garlic. He closed the door and locked it, hanging up his coat. "John?" He called out.

"Sit down, I'll be right there." He heard his lover call back.

He obliged, taking off his shoes and slouching on the couch. The lights were dimmed, and there was a table set up. He smirked. "You weren't even sick, were you?"

"You caught me. I needed time to plan."

"What's the occasion?"

John came out in his usually slimming black, carrying a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "Think back about six months."

"Oh! Our anniversary! Shit, sorry, I forgot!"

John poured the wine and placed it on the table. "Relax, Fin. I don't blame you for forgetting." He smiled warmly. "I'm just glad you're here now. I heard you had a bad day, wanted to make you feel better."

He sighed heavily. "You can't even imagine."

"Then sit down. I'll bring the food."

Fin sat down and took in the scenery. Candles, wine, Italian food, John went all out. He realized how lucky he was that he had John…not many people knew that he was really a gentle, loving man. He gazed at his wedding band, remembering that day.

John came out with a tray of garlic bread and pasta. "John, this looks great. Where did you get this?"

"I made it myself." John smiled. "I started it when you left for work."

Fin raised his glass. "To us?"

"To us." They clinked glasses and drank. Fin started to eat. "It's great."

John was pleased to see that Fin really did like it. "Thank you."

Fin reached out and took John's hand in his. He noticed a CD playing in a foreign tongue. "What's this?"

"Italian love songs. I thought I might make the mood authentic."

"You're all the mood I need." Even with the dim light, Fin could see John blush. He squeezed his hand and they continued to eat.

John reached beneath the table and got a package. "Happy anniversary."

Fin took it with a smile. He gasped as he tore back the paper to reveal a thick photo album. Flipping through it, it was a collection of them through the last six months. "This is great…" He sighed happily. "I didn't get you anything…" He admitted sadly.

"Oda, you're all the gift I need. You could have anyone you wanted, and yet you love me." John said. "_Ani ohev otach, _Odafin."

Fin smiled, happy but confused. "What's that?"

"That's Hebrew, for 'I love you'."

Fin squeezed his hand, finished his wine, and stood as he heard 'In Ammorata' playing. "Dance with me."

John let him pull him up, and they swayed close together at the words:

"_If our lips should meet, in ammorata…_

_Kiss me, kiss me sweet, in ammorata…_

_I'm at Heaven's door, in ammorata…_

_Want you more and more, in ammorata…_

_You are a symphony,_

_A very beautiful sonata, my in ammorata,_

_Say that you're my sweetheart,_

_My love._"

They just swayed gently until the song ended, feeling warm and content in each other's arms. John began to kiss Fin gently, but soon it became more forceful. Fin sighed. "I want you."

"Blow out the candles and meet me in the bedroom. I have another surprise."

John exited without another word. Fin blew out the candles and turned out the stereo and made sure the door was locked tight. He went into the room to see the bedsheets turned down.

There were black satin sheets on it. He whistled softly, running his hands over them. "These are nice."

"Only the best for you, love." John smiled. "Come here."

Fin came towards him and started to undress him. After John was nude, Fin let John undress him. They fell gently onto the bed and just began to kiss and caress each other gently. "Oda…" John breathed. "Nice and slow…please make this last all night…"

Fin smiled. He remembered they both had the day off the next day. He nodded and kissed him, rolling on top of him. "I love you, John."

"I love you too, Oda." Then John moaned as Fin sucked on his neck, hitting that spot that always made him squirm. As his mouth worked there, his hand trailed down and moved to his thigh, John spreading his legs openly.

Pulling back, Fin gazed into his face and looked into the warm brown eyes of his lover. He realized that only he was able to see the love and vulnerability in those eyes. He was the only one John would trust to see that. John sighed as Fin's hand enclosed around his cock, pumping in gently. "Mmm, so good…" John breathed. Fin began to kiss his way down his chest, until he was face to face with John's hardness.

John let out a deep moan as Fin traced his tongue up the underside of his shaft. He kept that up, just the lightest of touches, driving John absolutely crazy. "M-mouth…need your mouth!" John mumbled, almost incoherent.

Fin smiled and took him into his mouth, sucking softly. John moaned as his hands found Fin's head, weaving his fingers into the dark hair. "Oh, Oda…oh, that's so good, oh God…oh, I love you so much…ah! Oh, more! Oh, just like that…"

Fin relished the words, he loved hearing John when they made love. "Oda…Oh, God…I'm gonna come."

Fin responded by bearing down, taking him deep into his throat, cupping his balls with a free hand. John cried out as he spilled into Fin's throat, trembling violently as Fin took all he had to offer. Fin crawled up next to him to hold him as he caught his breath. John kissed him deeply, not at all shy of what Fin just swallowed. "Take me, Oda." He whispered.

"I don't wanna rush you…"

"You're not. Please, now, take me now..." John breathed. Fin sat up and reached for the lube on the nightstand. He lubed himself, then proceeded to prepare John, slipping in some fingers, stretching him. John moaned happily. Fin then crawled on top of him, positioning himself at his opening. He kissed John deeply as he entered him.

John saw white sparkles beneath his eyes as Fin entered him. Even if he was stretched, he was still pretty big. The pain only lasted a moment, though. John sighed as Fin sat up, joining their hands together. "Move with me." John said breathlessly.

They moved together, finding a thrusting rhythm that would bring them both to ecstacy. "Oh, god, Oda…oh, deeper…ODA!" John cried out as he hit his prostate.

"Mmm, John, so tight, so good…love you."

They kept it going for a good long time, but finally neither could stand it, and Fin was ramming into John hard and fast, John crying out his name as they came together…

The next morning, John woke up in Fin's arms. They had made love four times last night, trading off and on again, until they simply couldn't anymore.

John kissed him gently to wake him. "Morning."

"Morning."

Fin smiled. "I like waking up with you."

"I'm glad to hear that, because it'll happen for a while."

"Forever."

They deepened the kiss and began to make love again. All was right with the world, when they were together.

-THE END-


End file.
